The Matriarch (Marvel)
The Matriarch (real name unknown) is a villaines from Marvel Comics and the highest ranking member of the Universal Church of Truth after the Magus himself. Story The Matriarch's past is shrouded in mistery. All that is known is that she used to run a brothel on the planet Sirius X before being recruited into the UCT by Magus, who was intrigued by her cunning and charisma, and she was quickly promoted to the title of Matriarch. Together with the Magus, she proved to be an expert strategist and efficient leader. Together they led the fanatical Universal Church of Truth to dominion over thousands of planets throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. When they encountered a planet, whose inhabitants chose to oppose their religious ways, the entire planet went under the process of purification. This purification process met that the majority of the inhabitants of the planet were destroyed. The Matriarch became unsatisfied with her powers granted by Magus and she planned to overthrow him by manipulating his heroic past self, Adam Warlock, and become the new deity of the UCT. Knowing that by Killing Adam, her future religious empire would be erased from existence, the Matriarch decided to brainwash the hero with an eletronic illusion involving quirky, persuasive clowns who are actually officers of the UCT in disguise. Adam managed to break free from the illusion by accepting his madness. After finding out about her betrayal, Magus punished the Matriarch by making her fall through a trapdoor. She was later found in a underground cave by Adam and she died in his arms. However, a revived version of the Matriarch was seen walking around the streets of Sirius X by Adam after he erased the Magus' future. The Modern Guardians of the Galaxy Recently the Matriarch has returned as leader of the Universal Church of Truth, and she has been engaged in conflict with a being appearing to be Adam Warlock and a group of cosmic adventurers known as the Guardians of the Galaxt. The Matriarch sent Raker and his Cardinals out to bring back evidence that this new Adam Warlock was authentic by obtaining DNA samples as well as try to kill the Guardians. The Matriarch possessed a cocoon that she believed held the body of the real Warlock within it. Although, when Raker returned with conclusive DNA proof that this being with the Guardians was truly Adam Warlock. The Matriarch approached the cocoon only to be attacked and threatened by whoever was inside of it. Before she could have the cocoon opened Adam returned, mutated into the Magus, and announced that he was the leader of the UCT. The new Magus was eventually defeated by Star-Lord using a Cosmic Cube obtained by Kang the Conqueror. Later, The Matriarch planned to ressurect the Magus in the form a child but she and Magus were foiled by the Annihilators. Gallery Matria6.gif|The Matriarch in the 70's. Screen Shot 2014-12-09 at 6.53.48 PM.png|The Matriarch plotting. Matriarch_22957.jpg|The modern Matriarch. Trivia * Jim Starlin based the Matriarch's looks on the late actress Marlene Dietrich. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Femme Fatale Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Priests Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Brainwashers Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Envious Category:Usurper Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Non-Action Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Muses Category:Slaver Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Captain Marvel Villains